The present invention relates to the securement of cover plates, access plates, inserts and the like in openings in a panel or other workpiece, and more particularly to the blind securement of such cover plates and the like.
There are many instances where it is desired to secure cover plates and the like in openings in a panel or other workpiece. For example, a variety of electronic housings frequently include cover or access panels which must be secured in place, interchangeable name plates are frequently desired for many pieces of equipment, and speaker grills or recessed light covers need to be secured in position.
Various means have been suggested for securing such cover plates and the like in position. Some of such securement means have required separate fasteners such as screws and others have necessitated some portion of the cover plate or the fastener to be exposed above the surface of the panel or like with which the cover plate is to be mounted.